Uzumaki in the Rain
by Beanieninja1
Summary: Confused. He stumbled through the forest blood dripping down his forehead. Where was he? and why is it always raining? Ikaros Uzumaki thought he was the last survivor of his clan but oh how wrong he was, follow his journey as he struggles to find his place in the world and unravel the mystery of his family. OC-Insert.
1. Prologue

Baby cries fills out the hospital room. The wet nurses hurries around the room, cleaning up equipment and other essentials. Miyuki, a wet nurse of the hospital holds a small boy in her arms, she walks towards the mother and holds out the baby, placing him gently within the mothers embrace. Miyuki takes a step back and smiles. "You have birthed a beautiful baby boy Uzumaki-san, shall i go get your husband?"

The mother looks down at the boy in her arms and nods "Please, go fetch him" she replies her eyes never leaving the small thing in her arms. Miyuki bows, she turns around walking towards the door and opens it "She's waiting for you sir" she says to the male outside the door. The male walks forward towards the door with a look of relief in his eyes. Miyuki steps aside she bows again, leaving the couple with the new born.

"He's small" the first comment left the husbands mouth as he walks more into the room heading directly to the bed. He leans over his wife's body peering at the small body that lies in his wife's arms.

"Of cause he's small silly, he did after all just arrive into this world" the mother replies, her eyes never leaving the new born. The husband grunts in return to his wife's comment. Giving his son another look over, he slowly holds out his finger and lowers it into his sons small wrinkly fingers. The baby wraps his fingers around his fathers barely holding on to it. A small smile made its way to the mans face.

"Have you thought of a name yet dear?" he asks his eyes leaving his sons and glances to his wife with curiosity. For the first time since the baby was placed into her arms, she looks into her husbands eyes and nods.

"Ikaros...His name will be Ikaros Uzumaki" she says determinedly her brown eyes looking intensely into his own blue eyes. The stare between the to seemed to last forever until she breaks eye contact and looks back at the baby in her arms "Do you like that name Ikaros?" she asks the baby softly. The new born opened his blues eyes slowly as if he was responding to his mothers question, yet his eyes didn't focus on anything. The husband smiles and mouthes the name Ikaros silently to himself.

"Thats a strong name for a strong warrior" he comments agreeing to his wife choice of name. "You hear that son, i'm expecting great things from you" Ikaros coos softly and snuggles into his mothers chest.

This was the beginning of his story. Ikaros Uzumaki, one of the last survivors of the Uzumaki clan


	2. Enter: Ikaros Uzumaki!

"Ikaros it's time to wake up sweetie" a warm voice reaches the ears of the four year old. Blue eyes blinks open dozily as he stares at the blurry figure in front of him. "good morning love, it's late I don't know why you're so lazy mister, you're only four for goodness sake" the warm voice continues to say in front of him. Sitting up, Ikaros rubs his eyes, a yawn escaping his lips as he glances at the clock on his wall. 11:00am.

"Ah" the tired voice of the four year old replies. He looks up as the figure becomes clearer as the blurriness fades from his eyes from sleeping. His mother stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Her red hair flows down to her shoulders and her blue eyes stares back into his own. His mother smiles and shakes her head at him. "Come on up you get"

Ikaros rolls off the bed and walks passed his mother with another yawn escaping his lips, he glances back looking longingly at his bed and sighs knowing he won't be able to go back there until it was bedtime. Ikaros walks down the hall and turns into the kitchen to see his father reading the news paper of the day. As his father heard him he turns his head and stares at him, a small smile coming upon his lip.

"So sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up" his father teases and closes up the newspaper entirely to focus on him more. Nodding Ikaros walks up to the table his father is at and climbs up on to the chair opposite him. "Good morning Father" another yawns escapes his lips and he lies his head down onto the table.

"Now now don't go back to sleep young man" his mothers voice reaches his ears as she walks into the kitchen as well.

Grumbling Ikaros lifts his head then places it in his hand, in annoyance.

"Are you sure he's an Uzumaki dear, he acts more like a Nara if anything" his father chuckles lifting up the news paper again.

"I assure you, he is our son, I birthed him after all" the sarcastic voice of his mother spoke back. Ikaros stares at the banter that flew back and forth between his mother and father. "Any ways Ikaros sweetie, get dressed were going shopping for food."

Nodding at his mother, he stood up and left the kitchen. Making his way back to his bedroom he stops and turns into the bathroom. There stood a mirror above the sink. Ikaros stares at it from the door and walks up to it, grabbing a foot step so he can actually see himself. Dammit he was short for his age. He stood on the step and stares at himself in the mirror. Ocean blue eyes stares back at him, his eyes moves across his fair skin and looks up at his red hair as it fell just below his ears. Lifting up a hand, he touches his hair and sighs "I wish it was blue" he mumbles to himself, before jumping off the step and goes to his bedroom to get ready for the day.

Making his way back downstairs he stops before he enters the kitchen, hush voices of his parents filled his ears. Quietly he snuck forward and leans against the wall, trying to pick up on their conversation.

"So it's gotten worse hasn't it" he hears his mother say worriedly. What's gotten worse? he wonders.

"Mmmm, I'm afraid it won't be long before a fight breaks out" his father replies. Fight, there's going to be a fight?

"What are we going to do dear? Ikaros..."

Straining his ears after hearing his name, he frown. Something bad was coming by the sound of it, but the thing is he doesn't know what this bad thing is. In his world everything seems fine. In fact the Village seems as peaceful as ever, in his short four years of life, he's never seen a single bad thing. Without waiting anymore he turns the corner and stares at his parents with a straight face "I'm ready to go"

His mother jumps a bit not hearing him come in. She turns around and smiles her worried eyes softening into something warmer. This makes his heart flutter. His mother walks up to him and grabs his hand, she turns back to his father and seemingly had a conversation with their eyes. Ikaros watches intensely figuring out the message 'we'll talk about this later'. His father nods and stands up "I might not be here when you get back, so Ikaros look after your mother ok" He says bending down and placing a hand on his head.

Ikaros looks at his father and nods "Always"

Uzu no Kuni the place where Ikaros lives. The streets were bustling as normal as the sun sits high up in the sky, sending down a warm heat that made Ikaros shiver. His mother manoeuvres herself throughout the crowd, making it to each store with ease, all Ikaros had to do was follow in his mother footsteps, which were a lot harder then it looks. Several times he's bumped into people and several times he's almost lost his mother in the crowd due to such.

As his mother looks at the fruit in the stands, his gaze floats over the people who were passing the stand. He likes to group people. There were people who were constantly in a rush, walking fast or running in some form, always having a place to be. Then their were the laid back people, ones that takes their time to look at the scenery, never moving more then they have to. There's were a few people in between those to categories but then there's the ninja. He would occasionally see them running across the roof of shops, always going in and out of the village, maybe going on a mission or going home to their families. Ikaros licks his dry lips as his observant gaze wanders across the streets, he wonders which category he falls into. Probably the laid back one, he's never in a rush to get anywhere.

"Ikaros" he jolts out of his thoughts and glances up at his mother questionably, tilting his head to the side. "what is it mother?"

His mother smiles, and holds his hand "It's time to go home"

He nods and tightens his grip on his mothers hand as they make their way back through the crowd. He doesn't want to loose her.

Ikaros looks up at the roof to see a ninja jump across, his head turns to follow the ninja until they were out of sight. Maybe he should become a ninja. Turning his head back around. He stares up at his mother. He knows his mother isn't a ninja, his father however is. Or at least he thinks he is, he's gone for long periods of time since he was born, so he assumes that his father must be out on a mission or something.

"Mother can i be a ninja?" he asks as the crowd thins out and it is just the two of them walking home. His mother turns her head and looks down at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Why do you ask that?" she asks

"Well father is a ninja right? can i become one to?" was it that much of a surprise that he expresses interest on a topic. His mother hums in return thinking of an answer.

"You can but you'll have to stop being so lazy, maybe when your father gets home, you can ask him to start training you" ah so he was right, his father is a ninja. He nods and looks forward again. Giving up sleep to become a ninja, why can't he do both? He mulls the idea in his head and looks back up at his mother. "I'll ask when he gets home then" His mother raises a eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude then sighs. "I guess it was only a matter of time..." she mumbles to her self.

Only a matter of time? Were they expecting this from him. He frowns. Is every other child like this? Wanting to become a ninja? not like he would know, he's never played with any other child his age. Oh well he guesses he'll have to wait for his father to come home.

His house comes into view. He smiles seeing the familiar setting, a rush of comfort hits him in the gut. This is his home after all.


End file.
